Update
Update is an ongoing series of videos created by Obsessed With Videos. In every update, OWV announces the media he has recently got. He usually does it on a weekly basis. But on occasions, he can either do it more than once a week, or less. The types of media that can be involved in an update are VHS, DVD, Blu-Ray, XVD, Cinema Ticket or Movie Poster. But most of the time, his updates are Multimedia, that means they have more than one category of media. These updates first started on December 12, 2015. He has produced 175 updates so far. Starting on May 1, 2017, the Updates were moved over to Mondays. List of Updates # Spy Kids 3, Slappy and the Stinkers and We Were Soldiers - December 12, 2015 # My Little Wizadora, Unbreakable, Terminator 2 - December 19, 2015 # The Magic House, Grand Canyon, Galaxy Quest - December 22, 2015 # Christmas Special - December 25, 2015 # The Fifth Estate, Miracle on 34th Street, Pretty Woman - December 29, 2015 # 2015 is Coming to an End - December 31, 2015 # The Fifth Element, New York Minute, K-PAX - January 2, 2016 # Tots TV A Painting Surprise, The Little Rascals, Spy Game - January 8, 2016 # The Hunley, Serendipity, The Man Who Wasn't There - January 17, 2016 # Bio-Dome, The Madness of King George, Resident Evil - January 23, 2016 # The Wind that Shakes the Barley, Mean Machine, Tots TV Camel - January 29, 2016 # Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon, Emma, Sharpe's Waterloo - February 6, 2016 # Wild Wild West, Unforgiven, Save the Last Dance - February 12, 2016 # The Yards, xXx, First Kid - February 20, 2016 # Nanny McPhee, An Officer and A Gentleman, Nowhere to Run - February 27, 2016 # King Arthur, Stuck on You, X-Men 2 - March 4, 2016 # Selma, Laws of Attraction, The Big Tease - March 7, 2016 # The Game, The Tuxedo - March 9, 2016 # Ordinary Decent Criminal, Dungeons and Dragons - March 12, 2016 # Closer, Driven, Escape Plan, Divine Secrets - March 18, 2016 # Goodbye Zara's Foundation - March 22, 2016 # Only One DVD - March 24, 2016 # Blu-Ray's Welcome - March 30, 2016 # Heist, Star Wars 7, The Super, Lethal Weapon 4 - April 21, 2016 # Spy Kids 2, Basic, Asoka, The Cobbler, Ronin, Chain Reaction - May 14, 2016 # The Ides of March, Much Ado About Nothing, Crimson Tide - May 21, 2016 # Thirteenth Birthday - May 27, 2016 # The Summer of Awaits - June 11, 2016 # The Summer of Awaits 2 - June 20, 2016 # Allegiant, Pay It Forward, Vertical Limit - July 16, 2016 # The Summer of Awaits 3 - July 27, 2016 # The Summer of Awaits 4 - August 9, 2016 # Hard Rain, Constantine, Jason and the Argonauts - August 28, 2016 # Ratchet and Clank, Miles Ahead, The World is Not Enough - August 31, 2016 # The End of Summer 2016 - September 6, 2016 # Only One Blu-Ray - September 17, 2016 # Braver, A Hologram for the King, Legends of the Fall - September 25, 2016 # Courage Under Fire, Robinson Crusoe, Fantastic 4orce - October 2, 2016 # Beethoven's Treasure Tail, What's Up? - October 8, 2016 # Movie Posters are Back - October 15, 2016 # Halloween Hump-Load - October 22, 2016 # A Trip to Filey - October 28, 2016 # Bonfire Night Bonanza - November 5, 2016 # The Final Chapter of the (NOT DISNEY) Collection - November 7, 2016 # Cinema Ticket and Movie Poster - November 12, 2016 # Independence Day Resurgence, Northpole Open for Christmas - November 19, 2016 # Hudson Hawk, Howard's End, My Left Foot - November 26, 2016 # Christmas is Coming - December 3, 2016 # 14 More Days to Christmas 2016 - December 11, 2016 # 8 Days Til' Christmas 2016 - December 17, 2016 # Christmas is in Just 3 Days - December 22, 2016 # Christmas 2016 Special - December 25, 2016 # OWV Awards 2016 - December 31, 2016 # First Update of 2017 - January 8, 2017 # The Launch of XVD - January 14, 2017 # Angels & Demons, Ben-Hur, Hunt for the Wilderpeople, Black Mass - January 21, 2017 # The Magnificent Seven, The Wind Rises - January 28, 2017 # Wish List Clearout - February 3, 2017 # Wish List Clearout 2 - February 10, 2017 # February DVD Haul - February 18, 2017 # Wilfrid Cinema Launch - February 25, 2017 # The Blended Family, Jack Reacher 2, Hard as a Rock - March 4, 2017 # Granddad's House Clearout - March 11, 2017 # The Accountant / 007 The Living Daylights - March 18, 2017 # Arrival / The House of Mirth - March 25, 2017 # 1 Year of Blu-Ray - March 31, 2017 # Allied / Rio Grande / The Usual Suspects - April 7, 2017 # Easter 2017 Update - April 15, 2017 # Sully: Miracle on the Hudson - April 21, 2017 # Friday to Monday - April 28, 2017 # First Monday - May 1, 2017 # Passengers / Collateral Beauty / Monster Trucks - May 8, 2017 # La La Land - May 15, 2017 # Lion / Assassin's Creed / Hacksaw Ridge - May 22, 2017 # Fourteenth Birthday - May 29, 2017 # Update 76 - June 5, 2017 # Summer of Awaits 2017 - June 12, 2017 # Update 78 - June 19, 2017 # Update 79 - June 26, 2017 # Update 80 - July 3, 2017 # Update 81 - July 10, 2017 # Update 82 - July 17, 2017 # Update 83 - July 24, 2017 # Update 84 - July 31, 2017 # Update 85 - August 4, 2017 # Update 86 - August 14, 2017 # Update 87 - August 21, 2017 # Update 88 - August 28, 2017 # Update 89 - September 4, 2017 # Update 90 - September 11, 2017 # Update 91 - September 18, 2017 # Update 92 - September 25, 2017 # Update 93 - October 2, 2017 # Wonder Woman - October 9, 2017 # Fast & Furious 8 - October 16, 2017 # Gifted / Diary of A Wimpy Kid 4 - October 30, 2017 # Transformers 5 - November 6, 2017 # Cars 3 / Baby Driver - November 13, 2017 # Update 99 - November 20, 2017 # Update 100 - November 27, 2017 # Update 101 - December 4, 2017 # Update 102 - December 11, 2017 # Update 103 - December 18, 2017 # OWV's Christmas Eve - December 24, 2017 # Merry OWV Christmas - December 26, 2017 # OWV Awards 2017 - December 31, 2017 # First Update of 2018 - January 3, 2018 # Update 108 - January 8, 2018 # Update 109 - January 15, 2018 # Update 110 - January 22, 2018 # Update 111 - January 29, 2018 # Update 112 - February 5, 2018 # Update 113 - February 12, 2018 # Update 114 - February 19, 2018 # Update 115 - February 26, 2018 # Update 116 - March 5, 2018 # Update 117 - March 12, 2018 # Update 118 - March 19, 2018 # Update 119 - March 26, 2018 # Update 120 - April 2, 2018 # Update 121 - April 9, 2018 # Update 122 - April 16, 2018 # Update 123 - April 23, 2018 # Update 124 - April 30, 2018 # Update 125 - May 7, 2018 # Update 126 - May 14, 2018 # Update 127 - May 21, 2018 # Update 128 - May 28, 2018 # Update 129 - June 4, 2018 # Update 130 - June 11, 2018 # Update 131 - June 18, 2018 # Update 132 - June 25, 2018 # Update 133 - July 2, 2018 # Update 134 - July 9, 2018 # Update 135 - July 16, 2018 # The VHS Range - July 30, 2018 # Update 137 - August 6, 2018 # Update 138 - August 13, 2018 # Update 139 - August 20, 2018 # Update 140 - August 27, 2018 # Update 141 - September 3, 2018 # Update 142 - September 10, 2018 # Update 143 - September 17, 2018 # Update 144 - September 24, 2018 # Update 145 - October 1, 2018 # Update 146 - October 8, 2018 # Update 147 - October 15, 2018 # Update 148 - October 22, 2018 # The VHS Range 2 - October 29, 2018 # Update 150 - November 5, 2018 # Update 151 - November 12, 2018 # Update 152 - November 19, 2018 # Update 153 - November 26, 2018 # Update 154 - December 3, 2018 # Update 155 - December 10, 2018 # Update 156 - December 17, 2018 # OWV's Christmas Eve 2018 - December 24, 2018 # Christmas 2018 Special - December 26, 2018 # OWV Awards 2018 - December 31, 2018 # First Update of 2019 - January 7, 2019 # Update 161 - January 14, 2019 # Update 162 - January 21, 2019 # Update 163 - January 28, 2019 # Update 164 - February 4, 2019 # Update 165 - February 11, 2019 # Update 166 - February 18, 2019 # Update 167 - February 25, 2019 # Update 168 - March 4, 2019 # Update 169 - March 11, 2019 # Update 170 - March 18, 2019 # Update 171 - March 25, 2019 # Update 172 - March 31, 2019 # Update 173 - April 8, 2019 # Update 174 - April 12, 2019 # Update 175 - April 15, 2019 Category:Video Series